Frenchfry (062)
Frenchfry, A.K.A. Experiment 062, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to prepare delectable and irresistible meals as Jumba's personal chef. However, he had a flaw in his program that caused him to remove all nutrition from his cooking, causing those who ate his food to bloat up instantly, after which he would eat them. If the victim managed to escape, the bloating would wear off after 24 hours. His one true place is running a healthy French fry hut and making delicious low-fat food, but his actions have promoted him to a restaurant chef. Bio Experiment 062 was the 62nd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to be Jumba's personal chef, but instead made unhealthy food that quickly made people fat and overweight, then ate the fattened victims. Presumably, when the food fattened Jumba up to a massive enough size, 062 tried to eat him, but Jumba was able to deactivate him in time. 062 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point after this, Experiment 062's pod was found by Jumba and kept hidden away. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series After Nani began restricting Lilo and Stitch's diet to healthy food, she told Pleakley to feed them the nutritious meals she left in the freezer before heading to work. However, Lilo, Stitch and Pleakley defied Nani and found 062's pod in a drawer while searching Jumba's room for a stash of junk food. When Lilo and Stitch discovered what 062 was created to do, they activated the latter and asked him to make them junk food. 062, named Frenchfry by Lilo, complied but secretly designed the food to fatten Lilo, Stitch and Pleakley up while being irresistibly delicious, which would culminate in him eating them. After a while, Lilo grew suspicious of their abnormal bloating, so she and Stitch tried to learn a little more about Frenchfry on Jumba's computer, although none of its data was helpful to them. Gantu managed to capture Frenchfry at one point by using a "trog call" to lure him out of the Pelekais' house. However, after taking a beating from a bloated Lilo and Stitch, Gantu proclaimed that it was his birthday. Frenchfry then made Gantu a cake that he devoured, which fattened him up and caused him to flee in shock. While Frenchfry continued to make Lilo, Stitch and Pleakley more bloating food, Lilo called Jumba at a public event to find out more about the chef experiment. However, Jumba just barely finished revealing Frenchfry's true intentions when the latter cut the phone line with a pair of pliers. Lilo and Stitch at last became so bloated from all the unhealthy food that Frenchfry restrained them and attempted to eat them. Before he could do so, Nani, having heard from Jumba, promptly arrived home and battled and defeated Frenchfry, eventually trapping him under Lilo's wading pool. The next morning, Lilo and Stitch (back to their trim selves) discovered that Frenchfry had taken a liking to Nani's oatmeal, which Lilo and Stitch initially refused to eat until Nani cleverly enticed them. Thus, they agreed to feed him oatmeal, and in return, he vowed to make healthy meals and not try to eat people. Frenchfry was shortly after found a one true place running a healthy French fry hut, where he made delicious low-fat food. In "Remmy", Frenchfry was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. The Origin of Stitch Frenchfry was one of the experiments that was gliding on the screen, but he is 558 instead of 062. Leroy & Stitch Frenchfry was seen early in the movie giving Lilo some low fat French fries as she was making her rounds with Scrump to make sure all the experiments were happy in the one true place they belonged. Later, the first 624 experiments, including Frenchfry, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Frenchfry participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by transfixing and hitting Leroys with his spatula. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. [[Stitch!|''Stitch! anime]] Frenchfry made an appearance in the Stitch! anime along with Squeak, Pix, Tickle-Tummy, and Houdini after Hämsterviel kicked them out for being considered useless. It is shown that Frenchfry's junk food causes people to inflate like balloons rather than gain weight. He also appeared in the specials Stitch and the Planet of Sand and Stitch! Perfect Memory. Personality Frenchfry initially enjoyed causing chaos through his gourmet cooking. Ironically, however, this was not his intentional programming when he was instead to simply be Jumba's personal chef. He enjoys making food and being complimented for it, appearing friendly and helpful. However, he is actually sneaky and conniving, as he plans on eating the people he feeds by constantly bombarding them with food, even when they try to restrain themselves, knowing they can't resist his food. After being captured by Nani and enjoying her oatmeal, he decides to eat healthily and no longer has the desire to eat people, but still retains his love of cooking. He tends to speak French with a heavy accent. Biology Appearance Frenchfry is a small, grey and white, mustached experiment with four arms with three fingers on each hand, black eyes, a red round nose, a little mouth, short ears, a chef's hat, and a spatula for a tail. Special Abilities Frenchfry can move at lightning speeds, allowing him to whip up massive meals in seconds. He is an expert chef in almost any form of food and anything he makes is irresistible and delectable. He can use any food products to make meals. He has a glitch though; although he makes delicious food, his food has no nutritional value resulting in empty calories and people never get full, so his food just fattens them up and when they are big enough he will eat them. He is also capable of turning into a miniature tornado to move around, prepare food, or throw objects around. Frenchfry is skilled with any and every cooking utensil, and can turn any tool into a weapon. Frenchfry is the only experiment that speaks French, most likely a mixture between Parisian and Cajun. Weaknesses Frenchfry's bloating effects last only 24 hours. Additionally, if he eats nutritious food he will make healthy food and not try to eat people. Trivia *Frenchfry having been designed to feed and fatten his victims so he can eat them is based on the witch from the fairy tale Hansel and Gretel. *Frenchfry speaks with a thick French accent, roughly a mixture between Parisian and Cajun. *Frenchfry is the first and only known experiment that Nani caught. **He is also one of the six known experiments to be rehabilitated by someone other than Lilo and Stitch, the other five being Gigi, Elastico, Yaarp, Spike, and Snooty. *Frenchfry's pod color is white. *Frenchfry is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:0-Series Category:Males Category:Talking experiments Category:Season 2 Experiments Category:Video Game Characters Category:Experiments Activated On-Screen